


Fate Be Changed

by SkyEverett



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dragons, F/M, HicMer, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Norway - Freeform, Scotland, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEverett/pseuds/SkyEverett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a letter from Stoick the Vast arrives, the DunBroch king and queen agree to establish connections with each other and form an alliance.  The idea of Viking Norway is too wonderful for Merida to resist, but when she arrives, she might finally meet her other half.</p><p>This story is going to be set after Brave, after HTTYD1 but before HTTYD2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

     Merida squinted into the morning sunrise, rubbing her eyes as she did. The sky was cloudless and blazing with fiery colors, just like her hair, frizzy as always. As her ice blue eyes stared out at the vast home of her fathers, with the soft grass she was sitting on and the rocky cliff that was just feet away, she felt an amazing sense of peace and freedom……

     “Oh _no!_ I spent the night on the clifftop!” Merida quickly got to her feet and slung her bow and quiver—both of which were lying by her game bag—over her shoulders. “Wake up, Angus! Wake up!”

     With a great snort and toss of his mane, Angus stood up and neighed softly to her in worry.

     “I know, Angus,” replied Merida, mounting her best friend. “Mum's gonna kill me! Hyah!”

     Angus took off, galloping through the woods. It was like his hooves never touched the ground—they were flying, just like the hunting falcons that Merida would sometimes use to hunt with. She let out an exhilarated scream as she pushed Angus faster through the forest. Leaves caught in her hair and face, but she only laughed louder.

     Sadly, Angus could only sprint for so long; pretty soon they reached the castle gates and he slowed to a trot. After a quick glance, Merida saw that her brothers had already been set loose on the unsuspecting vendors in the town square. Hamish shot Merida a stern look, a sign that Elinor was already up and searching for Merida. Merida cursed as she steered Angus into the stables; she was definitely going to get a good scolding as soon as she walked through the doors.

     Gathering her courage, Merida opened the door—presumably to sneak into her room and try to get away with the “I overslept” lie—but she was immediately met by Elinor and—to her relief—King Fergus. He was never hard on her, but Elinor…

     “Merida!” she snapped, looking up from a letter she had been reading. “Where have you been? We've searched the grounds for you!”

     “I'm sorry, Mum,” Merida groaned. “But I'm here now, isn't that alright for ya?”

     Elinor opened her mouth, presumably to argue, but Fergus laid a firm hand on her shoulder and shook his head slightly. Elinor sighed. “Listen, Merida,” she began. “I think you've reached the age and maturity needed to rule a kingdom—”

     “ _What?!”_ cried Merida, aghast. “You're retiring?! But I'm still far too young for this—!”

     “I haven't finished,” Elinor interrupted. “You've reached the age and maturity to rule a kingdom _for a short time._ Your father and I have just received a letter from the chief of a Viking tribe in Norway. He wants us to meet and establish connections, perhaps form an alliance. We're leaving tomorrow by ship and bringing a few gifts. You will rule in our stead while we're away. That's reasonable, isn't it?”

     Merida's eyes sparkled. “Can I come with ya? Please? I've always wanted to see new places, new things...and someone else can watch the kingdom! I know that sometimes even ya need help, so...whoever helps ya can watch it! It's only for a few days—!”

     “No,” Elinor ordered.

     “But Mum—!”

     “This conversation is over, Merida,” Elinor finished firmly.

     Merida groaned and turned to walk away.

     “Who else will watch the boys?” Elinor muttered under her breath to Fergus.

     “You've got to be _joking!”_ Merida whirled around. “I'm not a babysitter! Even _I_ can't control them!”

     “Listen t' your mum, Merida,” said Fergus gently. “This means a lot to her—I mean _us,”_ he corrected hastily. “Run along now, shoot some arrows.”

     After shooting her father the biggest death glare she was capable of, Merida turned on her heel and stomped away.

* * *

     “This isn't fair,” she told Angus as she gave him some new hay for his stable. “Why do I have to stay and watch the boys while Mum and Dad get to run off to Norway with… _Vikings?”_ That last word brought visions of hunting parties, helmets with horns on them—trophies from wild beasts that were slain in the night—and best of all, the sheer exhilaration of it all. She wondered what it would be like to be a Viking. Free from all worries and cares, with nothing but the bitter cold to sway her...it sounded like a dream come true.

     And this dream wasn't going to escape her in the morning.

     “They can't make me stay,” she told Angus confidently. “I'll get myself onto that boat if it's the last thing I do!”

     Rounding up the boys was actually a lot easier than she thought it was. They all came, lured by the promise of cakes and sweet rolls, which Merida had stolen from the cellar a few minutes earlier. “Now listen, you three,” she said firmly, holding the heaping plate of treats above their reach. “You must've heard by now that Mum and Dad are leaving for Norway tomorrow, eh?”

     The boys nodded, their eyes fixed on the plate she was holding.

     “Now, they're only gonna be gone for a week, and they left me in charge of ya three.”

     Her brothers laughed, shaking their heads and stamping their feet on the floor.

     “I know,” Merida replied. “There's no way I can control ya, so I'm gonna sneak aboard and go with them.”

     The boys all looked at each other with devilish glee. Merida knew what they were thinking—now they had the entire castle to themselves, to do with it what they pleased.

     “ _But,”_ Merida continued, “I want ya boys to behave, and only steal something once every two days. And it has to be something small for each of ya. Understand? If ya do this...I'll give ya my desserts for...for two years. How does that sound?”

     They all nodded enthusiastically and held out their hands to shake. Merida smiled and shook their hands, then let them have the heaping plate of sweets. “Thank ya so much!” she exclaimed, and ran off to pack.

* * *

     “What's this about Scotland?” asked Hiccup, a little confused. Wasn't Scotland a thousand miles away? Why was his father suddenly so interested in them?

     “The DunBroch kingdom has accepted our invitation to meet,” answered Stoick, sharpening his axe. “Apparently, they are very elegant and polite sort of folk, so we don't want to give them a bad first impression.”

     Hiccup looked out the window at the natural chaos of Berk. “That's...certainly gonna be a challenge,” he said.

     “Aye,” Stoick agreed. “Rule number one for this visit: no dragons.”

     Hiccup raised his eyebrows. “Why? Dragons are amazing creatures. Surely the DunBroch family wouldn't mind—?”

     “No dragons,” Stoick repeated firmly. “They're a little too...delicate for the likes of dragons. We can put them in the arena and cover it up with some cloth. And...you can still take Toothless out for a ride every now and then. Deal?”

     “But what about the other—?”

     “ _Deal?”_

     Hiccup sighed. “Deal.” Honestly, his dad could be so stubborn sometimes.

 


	2. Note from the Author

Okay! I'm not dead, I promise! I haven't been on here in a while, but there is a perfectly plausible reason for that. I've started college, so schoolwork has been taking up most of my time. I've also been working on an original piece that is going to be a LOT bigger than any of my stories here. I also have a little writer's block on most of my unfinished fics, and I hope that I can get back on writing them soon. So even if it takes a few years and I don't mark them as discontinued, I WILL finish them--count on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, has Stoick underestimated Fergus.


End file.
